1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flex circuit assemblies and more particularly to assemblies in which flex circuits are used to carry signals into and out of gas-tight chambers.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Direct access storage devices (DASD), or disk drives, store information on concentric tracks of a rotatable magnetic disk. In such devices flex circuits may extend out of gas tight chambers. Further efficiencies in integrating flex circuit and gas tight chambers are needed.